kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Noise at the Top
Noise at the Top (頂上発止 Chōjō hasshi) is the 234 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter begins in the courtyard of the school, as Kaori publicly announces the duel between Keima and her to the students. She adds that they need some more time to determine the specific type of competition that they will undergo. Charismatically, Kaori informs the audience that she would prefer a non-violent method of duel such as rock-paper-scissors, much to the disapproval of the students. Amidst the commotion, Kaori whispers to Keima and requests him to meet up with her on the rooftop alone. In Kaori's defense, she has honored Keima's provocation of a duel, so he should at the very least satisfy her request. She asks Keima his name before departing, to which Keima truthfully tells her his name. While heading to the roof with Tenri and Elsie, Keima instructs the two to hide within a classroom and wait for him in the meantime, only moving out of the classroom in times of emergency and under Elsie's invisibility cloak. Keima states this is to prevent the two girls from becoming hostages of Kaori. After Elsie and Tenri depart, Keima concludes that Kaori is a character that falls under the evil queen archetype, but since there are not too many examples of that kind of character, it is impossible for him to determine if his conquest of her will be easy. He concludes that it is necessary to gain the upper hand in order to avoid the slave ending. Keima opens the door that leads to the rooftop and finds Kaori waiting for him. Kaori says to him that she knows that Keima is a boy, a knowledge she owes to a "lucky guess". Keima looks up and notices a huge black orb floating on top of the school imprinted with numbers. Kaori answers that it is a timer given to her by the devils, and when the timer reaches 0, the orb will detonate and send loose souls into the girls. She further adds that she does not know what will happen to the girls with loose souls residing within them, but is interested to find out. She asks Keima if he wishes to see what loose souls will do to the girls, to which Keima immediately rejects the remark. Kaori then offered a deal to Keima; If he joins her she would spare one or two individuals. She then explains the purpose of the numbers on the hand is to find fodder for the machine to open gaps in the girls with high numbers. She can choose what numbers get affected and if she gets in a bad mood she can just make everyone fall to the devils. Keima asks her why she won't just do it and tells her that threat won't work on him. Kaori tells him that she is serious and was surprised that he doesn't understand the situation. Keima tells her that he does understand and that the plan was destined for failure and when it happens the devils will come for her. He then tells her that he came here to protect her from the devils and not to fight. Kaori then pushes Keima against the fence and yelled at him for speaking to her as an equal and that she will kill him if he ever spoke to her like that again. She then left the roof by going down the stairwell. Trivia References *RedHawkScans Chapter 234 Category:Chapters Category:Summary